thefreelandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infected Entities
Risen Risen are human bodies that has been reanimated through means of the infection. Levels Of Infection / Types Of Risen Edit When a human is infected, they undergo several levels of infection. Their threat level is based on this transitioning from one type to the other at several points of their existence. Husk Risen that slowly wander and do not have enough energy to chase after human targets, leaving them to prey on the injured or the dead. Husks will appear when there is a very low drop in human population to feed on. Despite being the least dangerous, it does gain strength and awareness the more it feeds. A husk will not die of starvation or exhaustion in its search, only becoming more inactive as time progresses. Sleeper Risen that has fallen into hibernation. All risen will turn dormant for a certain time to preserve their energy after a long period of feeding. A risen will exhibit signs of transition when orange blossoms start to bloom over This is known to be the incubation period to where the risen transitions into a more aware and dangerous type known as the Stalker. If this incubation process is interrupted, however, the sleeper will wake up and undergo a fit of Waking Maelstrom. Stalker The most dangerous type that prefers company -- these Risen tend to travel/hunt in groups (“packs”). Their cognitive and sensory abilities are significantly higher than the average risen, though they are very sensitive to light. They come out into the open at night due to this photosensitivity and can be thrown off trail by bright light sources. Retaining animalistic intelligence, these risen can and will hunt their prey for decent amounts of time, but can be driven back if one presents itself as a threat. Screamer A riser that emits a loud variety of vocal sounds and moves in jerky and agitated movements. These risers are very unpredictable and can potentially attract more attention, especially those that fall in the Stalker type. Screamers are often the result of Stalkers who have a mutation in the growth along the brain that causes itself to become permanently crazed. The screamer has no sense of control or agility, so caution is essential when taking one down. Spitter A diseased risen presents higher risk of infection if encountered. Spitters are risen that have consumed so much organic matter that they literally cannot take in any more. Their saliva and blood contain higher levels of the infection, giving them a more mutated and grotesque appearance. Their bodily fluids turn to a greenish color. This is the final stage of a risers cycle, as eventually the spitter will crumble apart into clusters of spores that have grown/decayed inside the host's body. 1 If a Sleeper is roused from hibernation prior to completing its transition to Stalker, it will immediately enter a phase of extreme violence deemed as the Waking Maelstrom. At this point, a Sleeper is as dangerous as a Stalker due to it’s unbridled rage matched with a lack of coordination, making it difficult to avoid and almost impossible to subdue until the Maelstrom has ended. Characteristics Abilities Weaknesses Rothound A canine that has succumbed to the infection. Unlike humans, the infection does not directly kill and resurrect the animal. Instead it gives the animal symptoms similar to rabies or mange.